The Freak and the Demon
by Wings of Dread
Summary: Nobody ever told me I would get pulled into the Naruto universe, and really, whoever said getting ripped apart and getting put back together doesn't hurt is stupid. And, in the end, sometimes you aren't what you expect yourself to be. SI-ish fic (Profile now under "Wings of Dread")
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Nobody ever told me I would get pulled into the Naruto universe, and really, whoever said getting ripped apart and getting put back together doesn't hurt is stupid. And, in the end, sometimes you aren't what you expect yourself to be. SI fic

Getting pulled into a Universe isn't random. It isn't a regular occurrence, and it REALLY isn't normal. A god doesn't look at you and pity you, he laughs and moves on. A god won't look at you and say "I want to make their life better"; he will walk right by you, ignoring your pitiful existence. In the grand scheme of things, a god isn't interested in you. You are a fly, a pest far below him. Because, really, a god doesn't care. There are plenty of alternate realities to amuse him, and, really, who says you aren't in one right now? So, all in all, a god doesn't care about _you_, he cares about _him_. So, looking at all that, it's just my bad luck that a god decided to take me, ('cause really, _me_? I wonder why) and put me in a Universe, and mess up the transition. Then again, who says he messed up? Gods are gods, they never mess up, and the Dædric lords never give pity on the spirits of Nirn.

Pain. Mind-Numbing pain. Tearing, ripping, horrible pain.

When you get pulled apart, it hurts. It doesn't feel good, it doesn't look like you are in a colorful tunnel, it is black. Cold and black. The world you are catapulted to, after all, doesn't like you. It hates your guts. You aren't from it. Sure, you look the same, sound the same,feel the same, but you aren't. You're different in a mind numbing way that makes your insides shrivel up_._ When you are in a place where _you do not belong, and never will_, it tends to do that to you.

Beta'd by n.15x (a good friend of mine)

_-"and the Dædric lords never give pity on the spirits of Nirn." _Get his reference?

Whoever does get a free digital cookie or two!

**Sorry if I offended anyone with this chapter, I didn't mean to offend you, these are my thoughts about Gods. If you feel like this is not true, then go ahead and continue with your beliefs, this chapter is not meant to interfere with them.**

**371 Words... I know it's short, I will make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Me and Myself

**Entertainment**

Nobody ever told me I would get pulled into the Naruto universe, and really, whoever said getting ripped apart and getting put back together doesn't hurt is stupid. And, in the end, sometimes you aren't what you expect yourself to be. SI fic

'_Hi_'** = Thoughts**

"Hi" **= Talking**

"**Hi" = Demon's Voice**

**Last Chapter**

_Pain. Mind-Numbing pain. Tearing, ripping, horrible pain._

_When you get pulled apart, it hurts. It doesn't feel good, it doesn't look like you are in a colorful tunnel, it is black. Cold and black. The world you are catapulted to, after all, doesn't like you. It hates your guts. You aren't from it. Sure, you look the same, sound the same, feel the same, but you aren't. You're different in a mind numbing way that makes your insides shrivel up__.__ When you are in a place where_ you do not belong, and never will,_ it tends to do that to you._

When you are in the dark and cold for a long time, you notice when there is a change. It went from dark and cold to dark and a _little bit_ lighter. Energy coursed around me, _suffocatingsmotheringchoking _me. I struggled to breath. Soon it got easier and I realized the energy around me felt wild and uncontrollable. The energy was in me too, but it was different. It had a nice, comforting feeling; wrapping around me and making me feel warm inside. '_This is just a dream. You'll wake up soon.'_ I did not know whether I should trust the rouge thought, after all, it is just a hallucinogenic voice... Right? After a few moments I opened my eyes, ready to face the black and the cold, and scrambled back a few feet. There was light, and _trees_. My ears registered the sound of rustling leaves, whistling air and rushing water. "This is real…" I said with a note of incredibility in my voice. "Or is this just a realistic dream?" I reached out hesitantly and touched the ground with my arm. I looked down and saw myself sitting in a clearing in the midst of a forest. Lifting up my black backpack from it's place beside me I rummaged through it in search of my electronics. I took out each electronic and set them back into my bag once I saw that it was there.

I stood up, brushed all the dirt off and went over a mental checklist of my body parts, moving each as I did so. Clothes. Check. Legs. Check. Toes. Check. Torso. Check. Tail. Check. Ar-Wait, _what_? _Tail_? Since when did I have a _tail_? I looked behind me, and sure enough, I had a tail. It was black, furry, and soon I moved it around, making it touch my head, then wrap around my legs. _'Well, neat, but weird.'_ I thought. I went back to my checklist, making a mental note to experiment with my tail later. Arms. Check. Fingers. Check. Nose. Check. Eyes. Check. Ears. My heart almost stopped. _My ears were not there_. _'But, if they aren't there, how can I hear?' _I asked myself. My hands moved around my head, searching for my ears. They felt a foreign _thing_ on top of my head. I moved to the nearby river, and saw my reflection. Sure enough, ears were on top of my head. _Black, furry cat ears._

'_Well, this is cool. I look like a human crossed with a cat. Wait. If I have a tail and cat ears, does that mean I also have other body parts that look like a cat?' _I sat down and looked over my limbs again, this time more enough, I had pads at the bottom of my feet, I balanced on my toes, and my nails on my feet and hands looked and acted like claws. I glanced at my reflection again and smiled. My eyes had cat-like pupils and my teeth were sharp and pointy. I smiled "Well, once again" I said to myself "This is _cool_". I got up and brushed myself off noting how my clothes look weird. I had a t-shirt made of black silk (sort of like the on Sakura wears but with longer sleeves and completely black) with bandages wrapping from by shoulders to my lower forearms. Black fingerless gloves with a metal strip covered my hand while I had black loose pants with a hole in it letting my tail out (The jonin pants, but black) with bandages from my knees down to my ankles on my legs and my black hair was in a pony tail. I looked around at my surroundings."It looks like Earth", I said as I thought out loud. But… There was something wrong. I felt… lighter. There was no other way to describe it. It was like I was on the moon, but _better_. Here there were no suits you had to wear, no time limit until you had to go back to Earth. "This is not Earth." I realized, surprised. "There isn't any pollution or smog." "But if it isn't Earth, what is it?" I asked myself. "Hm. Well, there is always more than one solution to the problem, and I intend on finding the right one"

**Annnnnd Cut! I myself am proud of this chapter, 808 words, around two times of what I had last time. Yay! Please review, I have only got 3 reviews but around 45 ****views. All you have to do is click (or tap) that little button down there. (Geez, now I know what those writers feel like here)**

**Oh, and please thank my wonderful Beta, n.15x. He has improved much about the story and fixed some (glaringly obvious) grammar mistakes. ^.^**

**9-3-13 This is a update. I have fixed most, if not all of my grammar mistakes and added some stuff, a few sentences at most. Yay! Correct grammar is awesome! :)**

**9-22-13 This is a notice. My computer has shut down on me, and so until I get it running I can't really post a new chapter. I can, however, post "new chapters" on this chapter with my iPad. So, I will post new chapies with my iPad on this chapter, and when I get my computer up and running, I will then post new chapters on a new chapter, if you get what I mean. Bye! (P.S, thank you Moron 1 and Moron 2, Kurotiger and Nyphn for reviewing!**

**10-18-13 This is another notice... I do know that some people out there are waiting for the next chappie, and I am sad to say that it will be a while for the next one. This has nothing to do with writers block, but only the fact that HOMEWORK STILL EXISTS! I have loads of homework usually, but I will try to post when I can...**

**Posted 10-19-13: **

**Chapter 3: The color is everywhere, and not there.**

_Nobody ever told me I would get pulled into the Naruto universe, and really, whoever said getting ripped apart and getting put back together doesn't hurt is stupid. And, in the end, sometimes you aren't what you expect yourself to be. SI-ish fic_

_'Hi_'** = Thoughts**

"Hi" **= Talking**

**"Hi" = Demon's Voice**

**Last Chapter**

_"It looks like Earth", I said as I thought out loud. But… There was something wrong. I felt… lighter. There was no other way to describe it. It was like I was on the moon, but _better_. Here there were no suits you had to wear, no time limit until you had to go back to Earth. "This is not Earth." I realized, surprised. "There isn't any pollution or smog." "But if it isn't Earth, what is it?" I asked myself. "Hm. Well, there is always more than one solution to the problem, and I intend on finding the right one"_

When you are stuck in a forest you probably have no idea what to do. Me to! So, being a logical person (or that's what I think anyway) I decide to walk in a totally random direction. Smart, right? Not really. Logic says that if you walk in a totally random direction you will eventually walk into someone. Of course, who cares about Logic? I certainly don't, so guess what? I ran into two people!

Now, before you think "Hey, that's a good thing!" we should look over what we know about this world. Hey, look at this! We know nothing. That's right, nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Rei. (Japanese) So, knowing what we know about this situation (which is nothing) I decided to not get noticed! Yay me! Before you may think that this is the right solution let me tell you that I had no idea what to the heck to expect, so that was mighty foolish of me. When I peeked into the clearing I saw one person was somehow teaching the other. The older one, the teacher, was talking to the student. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying "… And so, therefore you have to apply equal amounts of chakra to each sole and then move up the surface…" He looked around suspiciously, and then continued his speech. The rest I could not hear as he moved to a tree, out of my hearing range.

"Hmm, so what? It's just a teacher teaching a student of about chakra. No biggie." I mumbled to myself "Yeah, it's just a teacher teachi- Wha! CHAKRA! Ughh! This day is now officially FU-BAR (fudged (or fucked) up beyond all reason)" I walked back to my original clearing and thought over what I had overheard. "So, I'm in the Narutoverse huh? Well then" At this point I cleared my throat "FUDGE! Not only am I in a Universe where killing is an everyday occurrence, I also don't have the faintest idea where I am!" "Well" I said looking around "I might as well have fun while I'm here"

**One month later**

"Dang it!" A blur fell from a tree, and landed on its feet. "Shoot! Why can't I get it? I mean, I know that I have potent chakra (discovered by experimentation), but really! WHY?" I sat down to think, being careful not to sit on my tail. Sitting on my tail _really_ hurts, especially when you don't realize that it's coming... And somebody stepping on it to... Mainly me. I streached out a hand, watching as clear, white chakra swirled around it. 'Hm. Isn't chakra supposed to be blue? Hm' I got up again, this time staring at my hand. I gazed around me, trying to recall the information from the Manga. Taking out my journal from my bag slung around my shoulder I flipped to the section about chakra and started to read._ "Chakra is a mix of spirutal and physical energies, and can be used to preform jutsu. Everything has a set amount of chakra at birth, and must have a certain amount of chakra to live. If the being's chakra level goes below that point, they will die. A person is able to increase their chakra capacity by certain exercises, such as the water walking exercise and the tree climbing exercise. These exercises also increase a persons chakra control and-" _At this point I shut my book closed with a snap. It was telling me nothing about the color of the chakra, only the function. Turing to the point of Orochimaru's cursed seal, I read the entry I put there._ " The cursed seal was developed by Orochimaru, and based of of Jūgo's ability. It takes the chakra of the user and instead puts Orochimaru's sage chakra in its place. When wielded the color of the chakra is purple. Each person will have a varying mark in the place of the seal-" _"So. The color of chakra can change. But how?" I asked myself.

**Sorry for the accidental cliff-hanger... I do hope that this is a good chapter, and that you guys review! *hint hint* Anyway, once again I apologize for the cliffie, I just wanted to update, and update soon!**

**-WOD :)**

**11-02-13 Okay! So, people, I would not-so like to announce that I will now be updating for about a few more weeks. This is in part ****because I am just getting over being sick (being sick SUCKS) but it is also due to the fact that because I missed school ('Cause of the cold) I have about four tests to make up, and I am waiting to get to Thanksgiving break, so then I would actually have time to type. **

**Ja ne! -WOD **


End file.
